Gwen
Gwen, labeled The Loner, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. She was a camper on Camp Drama as a member of the Screaming Gophers. Camp Drama In Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper, Gwen was the fifth camper to arrive on the island, not in a good mood, and said she didn't really want to be there. She seemed a bit offended when Chris called her a freak. When Trent arrived, she smiled when she saw him. She showed Heather distaste during the challenge, rolling her eyes and calling Heather out on her "leadership." She got one piece of wood, and helped Trent put the outhouse up. In The Hunter Games, Gwen went to Leshawna with Trent to see if they would like to get Heather out. They agree, though to also wait until the challenge to see if it'd be worth it to take Heather out immediately. Gwen wanted to team up with Trent during the challenge, but Heather paired her with Leshawna, calling her "Weird Goth Girl." Gwen was "hiding" by a tree with Leshawna. She was doodling in her sketchbook when Chef caught her. She told Leshawna to run, with no avail. Gwen was angry after hearing Heather betrayed Trent in the challenge and was happy to hear Heather's "reward" was a night with Chef Hatchet. In Featherheads, just like everyone else, Gwen is annoyed at being woken up early by Chris for their challenge of the day. When Beth states that this challenge doesn't sound good, Gwen asks how this surprises them. During the challenge, Gwen tries to tackle and grab the ball for her team, but never actually possesses the ball during the challenge nor succeeds in tackling anyone successfully. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen receives a marshmallow and lives to see another day. In Forest Grumps, Gwen is mostly annoyed by Heather during the whole episode. Seeing Heather trying to get Trent’s attention, Gwen notices it but says that she will not stoop to Heather’s level. After Chris’s trick, when Leshawna says to remind her to never go camping again, Gwen agrees with that plan. .]]In Superstale, Gwen is annoyed when Katie accidentally bumps into Gwen while she doodles. During the challenge, Gwen questions Heather about art not being a form of entertainment, which Heather replies saying no one has art skills. During Courtney's performance, Gwen falls asleep while writing in her diary. Heather picks it up, and reads it for her performance. Gwen is embarrassed and runs off, especially since the way Heather read it made several campers believe Gwen likes Justin. In Fool's Gold, Gwen stays quiet due to her embarrassment last episode, but does plan to vote off Heather with Trent. Gwen is shocked when Chris reveals that Trent voted Justin at the campfire ceremony. In Your Goose Is Cooked, Gwen and Trent start to get closer. Gwen is assigned to make mashed potatoes with Leshawna and Justin. She tries not to be near Justin, telling Leshawna to stand inbetween them. Leshawna tells Gwen to cut the potatoes, but then a bee swarm attacked the Screaming Gophers kitchen. Also, Gwen worries when Trent cuts his finger off. The mashed potatoes end up being Chris' favorite dish, but it wasn't enough to win. Gwen was sad to see DJ get voted out. In Chris-napped, Gwen rides the canoe with Trent and Leshawna. She asks Leshawna if the others still think she's into Justin, which Leshawna respondes that she doesn't know. They noticed Katie had gotten kicked out of Heather's ship, so they allow Katie to join them, though Gwen was the most reluctant. During the challenge, Gwen kept on wondering where Geoff and Justin were. The Screaming Gophers lost, as they headed to Cave of Death rather than the cave where Chris was at. Gwen wasn't too sad that Katie got voted out. In In Gwen We Trust, Gwen and Leshawna discuss on where Trent stands with them, then Heather tells them about her and Trent, which makes Gwen heart broken. She was paired with Heather in the Trust challenge, and Heather forced Gwen to clibm the rocks. Heather makes Gwen fall, then insults her by saying her parents made a mistake. Gwen retorts by saying her parents are at least good parents. Chris allows Gwen and Heather to switch roles, but when Heather slipped from the cliff, Gwen quickly blamed Heather, saying she did it on purpose. Trent gets mad at Gwen, making her sad. Gwen stayed quiet until Trent and her made up at the end of the episode, which Gwen gave Trent an awkwards thumbs up. In Snakes and a Plane, it is revealed that Gwen's fear is being buried alive. To her disappointment, Heather was in charge of digging her out after 30 minutes. Gwen stayed buried for 45 minutes sicne Heather left Lindsay in charge, but Lindsay left since she needed to compete. Trent found her and dug her up, surprising Gwen. Gwen, along with the other Gopher Girls, had to tell Justin negative comments. Gwen did have a difficult time trying to tell Justin, but did give him a few negative comments. She wasn't scared when Chef came in dressed as a spider. At elimination ceremony, she wasn't very sad to see Justin go. In Hot Air Ba-loon, Gwen quickly teams up with Leshawna and told Heather to team up with Trent. Gwen became worried that Heather was just playing Trent, and Trent was too nice to see the evil in Heather. Leshawna and Gwen go to the boathouse to look for parts, but find Lindsay and Geoff making out. Gwen talks to Trent afterwards, which ends up being an awkward conversation about having Gwen trying to get along with Heather. In Ladybug in the Camp, TBA In Lifestyles of the Gitch and Fameless, Gwen is shown helping her team come up with ideas for their ad, and is annoying with Heather constantly taking shots at her skintone, and during the presentation, Gwen mocks Heather's performance, and when Lindsay drops a light and rips Heather's shirt, revealing her breasts, Gwen laughs and is pleased when the Gophers win the challenge, but she and Leshawna argue with Heather over who should get the trailer. In Tidal Brave, Gwen was the first to notice that the camp was flooded for the Gophers, and was first to notice Heather was missing. When the challenge was announced, Gwen mentioned it'd be easy to win since Heather was gone, but remembered Lindsay and Geoof were there. When Geoff decided to throw a party, Gwen didn't like the idea, saying she wasn't a "party" type of person. However, when the others reached out to her to try to party, Gwen started to dance, but eventually bumped into Lindsay and knocked herself out. She woke up when Chris announced the winners of the challenge were the Gophers and joined in on a group hug. out.]]In Losers Who Lunch, Gwen is shown dancing horribly before Chris announed that the two teams were no more. However, Gwen was shocked when Katie returned to the game. In the girls cabin, Gwen briefly stated that Izzy could talk to whoever she wanted to. During the food contest, Gwen had always taken a long time to complete her dish, not even finishing her cheeseburger. However, she puked on the fourth round, mashed potatoes. She vomited near Heather, causing her to run away. She was grateful that Geoff had pat her back when it happened. Gwen tried to get Heather voted out, but failed when Katie took the dock of shame again. In Brute Camp, Gwen questioned Heather when Heather said "brutal" and "Heather" do not end up in the same sentence. Gwen was up against Leshawna and Geoff in the balance beam challenge, but lost to Geoff. Gwen was surprsied to find out that Lindsay won invincibility. Gwen was mad that Heather took immunity from Lindsay. Gwen was also annoyed she couldn't vote out Heather. Gwen was relieved that Leshawna survived over Duncan. Appearances Trivia *Gwen made a false audition, but got accepted anyways, as revealed in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. Category:Roleplay Reborn Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Camp Drama contestants